


Всё остальное - можно

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с куроко-кинков: "В постели Аомине любит надевать на Кисе ошейник и поводок, а также использовать наручники. Кисе не против, его тоже заводит грубый секс. Все по взаимному согласию."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё остальное - можно

\- Аоминеччи, - говорит Кисе, слегка задыхаясь. - Без следов.  
Это предупреждение, напоминание и разрешение.  
На Кисе нельзя оставлять следы. Его менеджер будет ругаться. Его визажистки, щебечущие дурочки с круглыми попками, изведут тонну краски, чтобы замаскировать отметины хорошо проведенной ночи. Его фанатки расстроятся, если их кумир будет выглядеть оттраханным кем-то другим. Поэтому следы на Кисе оставлять нельзя.  
Зато все остальное с Кисе делать можно.

\- Раскомандовался, - говорит Аомине почти нежно и протягивает между пальцев мягкую полоску кожи. - Ты что тут, главный?  
\- Нет, Аоминеччи, - улыбается Кисе, дразнит мелькающим кончиком языка. - Главный тут ты.  
И склоняет голову, подставляя шею под ошейник. От одного этого движения у Аомине встает так, что хочется уже не ошейник на Кисе надевать, а выебать его в рот, крепко держа за волосы.  
Аомине это сделает. Попозже. А пока надо застегнуть непослушными пальцами пряжку и щелкнуть карабином тонкого поводка.  
Аомине любит эти игры. Что важнее, Кисе тоже их любит.  
Повинуясь рывку, Кисе поднимается из кресла гибко, но все же скованно. У него тоже стояк.  
Аомине наматывает поводок на кулак, подтягивая Кисе к себе, и трется членом о его пах. Трусы, джинсы, еще одни джинсы, еще одни трусы - не спасают, ощущение такое, будто он вот-вот кончит, как пацан.  
\- Ты такой плохой мальчик, - скалится Аомине прямо в лицо Кисе. - Тебя только на поводке и водить.  
\- И еще трахать, - Кисе улыбается все шире, все ласковее, голос превращается в хриплый шепот. - Еще меня надо трахать, Аоминеччи.  
Надо, очень надо. Аомине полностью с этим согласен. Поэтому тащит Кисе за собой, из гостиной в спальню - а Кисе не торопится, замедляет шаг специально, чтобы поводок натягивался.  
Нарывается.

Кисе всегда нарывается. Медлит, тянет время, улыбается вызывающе, заставляет Аомине потерять контроль. Даже голый и беспомощный, в одном только ошейнике и кожаных наручниках, с пристегнутыми к изголовью руками, он имеет над Аомине такую власть, какая самому Аомине и не снилась.  
Аомине это бесит. Аомине это нравится.  
Еще Аомине нравится загонять член Кисе в задницу сразу и на всю длину - так, чтобы Кисе закусил губу, продолжая улыбаться, и шепнул: "больно, Аоминеччи".  
Обычно это не жалоба. Так что Аомине не останавливается.  
Да он и не мог бы остановиться, так надежно он теряет контроль каждый раз.

Вот и теперь - казалось, только что притащил Кисе в спальню, привел на поводке к постели, а уже сдирает с него футболку одной рукой, мнет задницу через джинсы другой, была бы третья - тоже бы пригодилась.  
\- Осто... - выдыхает Кисе, когда Аомине едва не смыкает зубы на его плече, - ...рожнее.  
Это относится только к следам.

Футболка летит на пол, Кисе подставляется под руки Аомине, давая сдернуть с себя джинсы и трусы к коленям, и едва не падает, со спутанными-то ногами, но Аомине дергает его к себе, снова сжимает задницу, теперь уже голую, и щупает между ягодиц.  
Вот блядь!  
\- Думал о тебе, - шепчет Кисе, тянется к уху, чтобы прикусить зубами мочку и облизать, - всю дорогу.  
Аомине представляет, как Кисе ехал к нему с пробкой в заднице, и аж в глазах темнеет.  
\- Ты даже хуже, чем я думал, - хрипит Аомине, шевеля пальцами основание пробки. Кисе издает мелодичный стон и жмется к Аомине плотнее, еще плотнее, трется обнаженным членом о его джинсы, обнаженной грудью - о футболку. Аомине рвет крышу от такой податливости, так, как с Кисе, ни с одной девчонкой не бывает.  
Потому что девчонки стесняются. А Кисе не стесняется. Ничего он не стесняется, ни слез при проигрыше, ни пробки в заднице, ни ошейника на шее.  
\- Аоминеччи, ты такой медленный, - смеется Кисе сквозь вздохи и всхлипывания, когда Аомине тискает его и мнет, не в силах выпустить из рук, чтобы даже толкнуть на кровать. - Что, не хочешь?  
Кисе знает, насколько Аомине хочет.  
\- Выпороть бы тебя, - ухмыляется Аомине, дергая поводок, - вот этим поводком и надрать задницу.  
Кисе смеется, щуря глаза, как в ответ на хорошую шутку.  
Аомине знает, что этого Кисе не позволит.  
Кисе знает, что Аомине даже не попытается.  
\- Руки, - говорит Аомине, роняя Кисе на кровать, и тот покорно закидывает руки к изголовью. Кожаные наручники с цепочкой уже ждут, застегнуть замки - дело нескольких секунд.

Потеряв свободу действий, Кисе начинает болтать безостановочно. Пока Аомине сдирает с него штаны, гладя и сжимая ноги, Кисе требует выебать его немедленно. Когда Аомине забирается на кровать, толчками колен раздвигая бедра Кисе, тот рассказывает, как любит член Аомине в себе и как хочет, чтобы Аоминеччи поскорей заменил им пробку.  
Собственную ширинку Аомине расстегивает трясущимися руками, член из трусов выпрастывает так лихорадочно, будто это должно спасти ему жизнь. Им обоим. Когда он нащупывает и подцепляет основание пробки, шатает и медленно двигает, Кисе начинает всхлипывать, запрокидывая голову. Ошейник разрезает шею черной полосой, поводок свился кольцом на груди и задевает кончиком сосок. Свободной рукой Аомине теребит другой сосок Кисе, сжимает и тянет, выкручивает в пальцах, и всхлипывания превращаются в длинный влажный стон.  
Аомине не выдерживает.  
Он просто больше не может.  
В заднице у Кисе горячо и мокро. Благодаря пробке Аомине может войти вообще без осторожности, одним толчком. Кисе все равно всхлипывает и шепчет: "Больно, Аоминеччи", но это не жалоба. Секунду спустя Кисе выдыхает: "Еще!"  
Потом он кричит.  
Аомине двигается в нем, с каждым толчком теряя последние крохи разума, а Кисе подбрасывает бедра ему навстречу и вскрикивает. Кажется, он цепляется за перекладину изголовья скованными руками так, что костяшки белеют. Кажется, он смотрит на Аомине так, будто видит в первый раз. Он всегда так смотрит, никогда не закрывает глаза.  
\- Ты такой... - выдыхает Кисе, когда толчки становятся все чаще, все глубже, - такой красивый, Аоминеччи. Подрочи мне.  
Аомине сжимает его член, трет и гладит головку, гоняет шкурку резко, почти болезненно. Как гоняет себе иногда, думая о Кисе.

Кисе такой шумный.  
Наверное, все соседи знают, что Аомине трахается с парнем.  
Аомине похуй.  
Он кончает прямо в Кисе, отстраняется и продолжает дрочить, не сбавляя темпа, глядя, как из задницы Кисе вытекает его сперма. Классное зрелище.  
Кисе кончает тоже шумно, вскрики превращаются в протяжный всхлип и затихают. Аомине обтирает руку об простыню и ложится рядом, почти ласково теребит соски Кисе, гладит шею возле ошейника. Не спешит его отстегивать.  
Он знает - ему можно все. А следов не останется.


End file.
